Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional scroll compressor. The scroll compressor comprises a housing, a fixed scroll that is fixed to the housing, and a movable scroll that forms a compression chamber between the movable scroll and the fixed scroll. A boss portion is formed in the movable scroll, and a drive shaft is axially supported at the housing rotatably around a drive shaft axis.
At the drive shaft, an eccentric shaft portion that is eccentric from the drive shaft axis is protrudingly provided to be rotatable integrally with the drive shaft. A drive bush is fitted in between the eccentric shaft portion and the boss portion. Roller bearings are provided in a space between the drive bush and the boss portion, and in a space between one end portion at the drive bush side in the drive shaft and the housing.
In this scroll compressor, the drive shaft rotates around the drive shaft axis, whereby the drive bush is driven around the drive shaft axis while pivoting around the eccentric shaft portion, and the movable scroll orbits. Therefore, the compression chamber reduces in the capacity as the compression chamber is moving to the inner side from the outer side, and therefore, the compression chamber sucks a refrigerant gas from a suction chamber, compresses the refrigerant gas and discharges the refrigerant gas to a discharge chamber.